Turn/turn broachers are used particularly for the machining of crankshafts. Such a turn/turn broacher is formed essentially by a disk-shaped broaching wheel which is fitted with cutting tips on the circumferential surface and in a region of the end faces which is contiguous to this. The broaching wheel of a turn/turn broacher is in this case usually operated by being rotated at high speed about its axis and is advanced transversely to this axis towards the slowly rotating workpiece. Conversely to this principle of procedure, however, it is also possible to rotate the broaching wheel slowly and the workpiece quickly.
The broaching wheel may be produced in one piece. The broaching wheel known from WO 2009/135555 A1 is formed, contrary to this, from a plurality of exchangeable segments. One of these segments in this case carries three cutting-tip holding fixtures into which (interchangeable) cutting tips can be inserted or are inserted. A (circumferential) cutting-tip holding fixture is arranged centrally on the circumferential surface of the broaching wheel. The other two cutting-tip holding fixtures are offset axially opposite to one another with respect to this circumferential cutting-tip holding fixture, so that each of these other two cutting-tip holding fixtures is contiguous in each case to one of the two end faces of the broaching wheel.
These two (end-face) cutting-tip holding fixtures are not formed directly on the broaching-wheel segment, but instead in each case in a cartridge which is adjustable in the axial direction of the broaching wheel with respect to the broaching-wheel segment.
The axial adjustment of these two cartridges here takes place in each case by means of a clamping wedge. These two clamping wedges and the in each case associated setscrew are in this case openly accessible from the circumferential surface of the broaching wheel, in order to make simple adjustment possible. The disadvantage of this, however, is that the clamping wedges and their setscrews are exposed to severe load caused by the chips occurring in this region. In particular, the clamping wedges and setscrews often become clogged by the chips which occur, with the result that the further readjustment of the cartridges is impeded or is even made impossible.